Perhaps
by archaeogeek
Summary: Little One shot of something i had in my head. Loki X OC dance the night away.


Gwawr – pronounced Go-Arr

Arianwyn – pronounced Ari-Ann-Wen

Perhaps.

Gwawr stood outside the throne room of the palace of Asgard, patiently awaiting for her introduction to the feast, lost in thought she reflected back on how many times she has stood in this position, awaiting one of the guards to introduce her to the gathered crowd of people. As the guards stood stoically, never moving, facing forward, eyes fixed, she wondered how many young maiden visiting the realm felt their statuesque vigilance was unnerving. Gwawr was use to them now, for the past one hundred years shed lived in Asgard, a refugee from Museplehiem, an orphan.

Movement caught her eye, realising that she must have been staring at the guard lost in her thoughts for some time a slight blush sweeps across her high cheek bones. "M'lady, shall I introduce you?" "My apologise, I was lost in thought." Bringing her attention back to the task at hand, remembering all the finesse and detail that Frigga had trained her in for many a year, ticking off the points on her mental check list, Eyes up, Chin strong, back straight, breathe, show strength, pride and bravery, never falter, never fail. Taking a deep breath, Grwar glance at the guard "Please begin, I am ready".

The large intricately carved golden doors gently swing open at the guards touch, bringing forth a wave of sound crashing into the silent antechamber, laughing, music and all manner of chatter are apparent in the throne room, feasts on Asgard where renowned for their lively nature, and this one, was no exception.

One pace forward before the guard stood before her, just on the interior of the room, she hated this bit.

"Introducing, the Lady Gwawr arianwyn dragosdottir, Lady of the court of Asgard, Child of the fire realm and Princess of Museplehiem" with a deep sigh, gwawr walked into the room, she really hated her full title, _why can they not just introduce us with our first names I will never know_, she was sure that he was here somewhere, and she would never live that one down.

Once the guard had completed his task of introduction, he returned to await any more guests wishing to be introduced. Gwawr descended the steps into the body of the room, the throne room of Asgard never failed to take her breath away. A large hall, stretched the full length of the keep, taller than the ball room, wider than the library, bathed in the light reflecting from every golden surface, crowned by the Odins throne, positioned high upon a dias at the far end of the room.

The throne room was designed to show all that Asgard held dear, Strength, reflecting in the 16 huge columns which held up the ceiling, Honour, the purity of honour was in every gold surface, and Focus, shown in every intricately carved panel, every neatly sown tapestry, every perfectly placed sconce. The throne room greeted its visitors with a firm indication that Asgard, would never falter, and never fail.

Gwawr expertly navigated her way around the crown, slipping between guests who wished to speak with her with a simple "I am simply famished, I will return", food is something all Asgardians would allow to intervene with a conversation.

"Ahh, My Lady Gwawr" a voice calls form over her shoulder, _oh for the love of…_ "Fandral, how wonderful to see you my friend, it has been sometime since we last spoke"

Fandral the last person she needed to see right now, she had been here a total of 15 minutes, and now she was stuck with Fandral and his damn filtering.

"It has been entirely too long, my dearest lady, tell me, how fairs your studies?" _Answer quickly, and make haste to the nearest table_, it seemed like such a simple plan.

"My studies far well my lord, my tutors push me to ever excel, however, as you know…he didn't know… magic is a force of nature, to channel it, takes years of study and practice". She hoped if she simply ranted about magic without allowing him chance to speak, he would bore and move off to another lady

"I have of course, been practicing diligently, mostly down in the underbelly of the keep …_liar ive been in the tower…_ to ensure that should a spell go astray, no one would be hurt." _Damn, he still paying attention "_the spells I have learnt so far, are relatively basic, my lady Frigga believes that within the next few months I should be able to move onto more advance spells…_.how is he not bored yet, I'm bored!_...of course that would depend on my other tutors opinion" she stopped to sip her wine,

"Ah yes, your other tutor, I believe he is here somewhere, I spoke with him not long before you arrived. Tell my m'lady, did you arrive un-escorted this evening, I only ask as I would have been honoured to hold you on my arm this night" Fandral said smoothly, raising his eyebrows at the last part.

If there was one thing Gwawr couldn't stand, it was the idea that Asgardian men, would "have" a lady on their arm, she was under no illusion that they believed their ladys to need protection, and Fandral was no exception to that.

"No m'lord, I attended alone, I thank you or your offer of escort this evening, and I will consider your company for another feast, however, please excuse me I do believe the lady Frigga has arrived, and I should speak with her" she did not wait for Fandral to offer a farewell, she slipped away from the conversation long before her sentence was finished.

Fandral, for all his charm, had never been able to gain Gwawrs attentions and was stood looking rather bemused as Gwawr slipped past one of the columns "but ladyFrigga has been here all night" he mumbled to no one.

Across the room, a lithe figure stood leaning against one of the columns, partially in shadow, sipping his wine, and smirking at the interaction between Fandral and Gwawr, he will never learn. Seeing Gwawrs marvellous display of misdirection, by pointing at his mother, mumbling something and stealing away, he giggled into the last of his wine, depositing the empty cup on a nearby table, and promptly disappearing, He knew where she would be headed, the far back of the room, out of sight where no one would disturb her. Where she could watch the dancing, without having to take part, maybe tonight he would change that, maybe tonight he should offer her a dance. With a wicked gleam in his eye as to how she would react and chuckling to himself, he decided that would be far more entertaining, then another display of wolf spiders and snakes which would only serve to anger his farther. Yes, lets play with Gwawr, this should be more fun.

Reaching her desired spot at the back of the room, Gwawr finally let out a long sigh. This was her preferred spot to watch the festivities unfold; from here she could see the dancing area and was close to the entrance for the servers. Grabbing a goblet of wine from a tray as the server past her, she took a long sip of the chilled liquid.

Resting with her back to a column she watched as ladies where offered dances by lords, as lords eat their way through several hog roasts, well, while she watched Volstagg eat his way through several hog roasts while Thor was cheering him on.

She could see the King and Queen whispering to each other, a small smile playing at Odins lips as his wife murmured something in his ear, she could see the lady Sif, mocking one of her fellow warriors in jest, mimicking a move he must have tried in training that went evidently wrong.

She could see the new courtiers huddled in a corner, giggling and pointing at the lords and ladies around them, she could see the young lords attempting to work up the nerve to ask someone to dance. Yes Asgards feasts where indeed lively.

Scanning the room, she realised there was something amiss. She glanced at each column, keeping her eyes trained on the shadows, not one showed signs of the one thing this occasion was missing, after each column she viewed, a smirk was slowly beginning to grow on her face, one column left, and she knew he was right behind her.

"My Lady Gwawr" a smooth deep voice issued from just over her left shoulder, ahh there he is, " My Lord Loki" she replied without turning her head. She could feel his proximity to her, and she knew he was smilling,

"You look ridiculous in that dress" a small giggle escaped her, "many thanks my lord" she retorted.

She knew he would comment on the dress, that's why she chose to wear it. Not only was the dress fitted to her small frame, the body of the dress was encrusted with crystals across the top left of the sweetheart neckline, and at her small waist, it was a long gown, with a long but subtle slit up to her left thigh, and if the cut of the dress was not enough, it was a deep forest green, which reflected the red of her hair. In short she had chosen this dress, because she knew he would like it.

"that was not a compliment, my lady" he move a step forward so he was directly to her left, glancing to his right he caught her eye "A compliment would be if I were to say that you are the embodiments of beauty" A slight gleam in his eye, let her know the truth of the matter, and with that she couldn't help the blush the arose on her cheeks, _I must stop blushing_ she silently berated herself. _Ahh, there's that wonderful blush_ he silently thought.

For the past 50 years, this had been their dance, the non-compliments, and snide but caring remarks, the non-flirting.

"I supposed you will be off to dance with the available lords tonight, my lady" he raised an eyebrow at her, awaiting her response.

How many times have they done this dance, and how many times has the result been the same. "are you one of those available lords, my prince?" her playful use of his title made him smirk, "perhaps" was his only response.

Taking another sip of his wine, he turned to her "Tell me, my princess, if I were, would you offer me a dance?" the slight glare he received for using her title made him chuckle, looking him in the eye and raising her own eyebrow she responded "Perhaps".

Sipping her wine, she turned to face the crowd once more, smiling to herself at lokis closeness, knowing he won't move from her side. Enjoying an amicable silence, together they stood at the back of the room, watching the feast draw on, watching people starting to succumb to the wines effect, occasionally grabbing wine or food from a passing server.

"perhaps" loki muttered close to her ear, startling her out of her thoughts "I should be the one to request a dance from you" bowing her head to mask some of the rising redness to her checks, she turned slightly "perhaps, I would accept" she tilted her head up slightly, to see the intensity of his brilliant green eyes, the sharpness of his features, softened by the glow of a nearby sconce.

"Perhaps, that was an offer" he replied leaning closer to her, she could feel the weight of a hand on her arm "perhaps, that was an acceptance" she replied giggling while leaning into his touch.

Loki looked into her eyes, to see if he could detect a slither of apprehension, and found none, she wanted to dance with him, and by the norns he wanted her, he had always wanted her.

Not one to back down at a turn in their dance, he proffered his arm to her, leading her toward the dancing area, mind reeling at the sudden change of events, never before had she actually accepted, for years he'd asked her, and for years her response was "perhaps" and nothing more.

Entering the dancing area, he knew people were watching with rapt attention, the dark prince of Asgard, the solemn lonely prince, the prince who never took part, was dancing, with the lady who never accepted the offer of a dance.

His mind was brought back to the stunning creature by his side, when her delicate hand was placed upon his shoulder, her other hand encased in his own. Waiting for the music to start, once the swell of the music began, he placed his hand on her waist, fingers brushing against the bare skin of her back, she's warm he thought of course she's warm, she's a child of fire, idiot he silently chastised himself. Glancing down, he was met with her large sapphire blue eyes, waiting for his move, waiting for him to lead her.

They started the dance in time with the other dancers on the floor, gliding effortlessly around the area, never once did their eyes part. The music slipping into their subconscious, while they drew closer, this magnetism was nothing new between them they had always been drawn to one another. Ice and fire had a way of being drawn to the other, and this was no exception.

Unbeknownst to them, the eyes of Odin and Frigga watched the scene unfold, Frigga whispering into Odins ear "I told you", with a small chuckle Odin turned to his wife "that you did my love".

A radient smile spread across Friggas face, lighting up her golden eyes "and you know what that means, my dear husband" with a deep sign, odin rolled his eye, reaching into his pocket and retrieving something, he turned to his wife, smirk playing at his lips and murmured into her ear "it doesn't count yet, they're only dancing",

"oh none of that Odin Borison, we had a deal!" laughing at his wife, he turned a kissed her cheek "that we did my love,"

Loki and Gwawr, where no longer aware of anything around them, as they span and danced bathed in the golden hue of the throne room, hand in hand, eyes fixed on eyes. Green eyes sparkling in the light, blue eyes gleaming with mirth, hand gently rubbing small circles on her back, entranced in the feeling of her flesh on his. Cool hands playing with her skin, sending small electrical shivers up her spine, spinning in an ever closing spiral, drawing nearer.

Eyes were on them, waiting with bated breath,

"any minute now my friend" Volstagg chuckled to Thor, "I know my Brother, he would not do that here, there are too many present, he is a very private person" Volstagg raised an eyebrow at him "Thor, They have no idea any of us are here!" "I still maintain, he would not kiss her here" Thor retorted. "be that as it may, you both still owe me" A voice from behind picked up, Lady sif made her way over to the two gods, "I told you" she smirked as she took a seat next to Hogan. "That you did Lady Sif" Muttered Fandral by her side. "Oh don't be to down Fandral, shes been in love with him since they met! You know that!" Sif was right and they all knew it, well all but Loki and Gwawr.

Still oblivious to their surroundings, Loki was in torment, he wanted her, her blue eyes never leaving his, her red lips inviting him in, Gwawr, was also in torment, his brilliant green eyes begging her for something, asking for something she could never place. Lokis cool hand was still drawing those maddening circles on her back, and she was still drawing ever nearer to the god of mischief.

Lokis heart beat quickend at her closeness, he could feel her heat radiating off her body, it was addictive. Gwawrs waist length red hair was drapped across his hand at her back, the urge to bury his hands in her hair was nearly plateable. Lokis pulse could be seen on his exposed neck, begging her to taste it, her heart rate peaked at the thought.

"Im telling you it will be this night!" Freya said to an ever bored Tir. "It will not!" Tirs short response, "I know her and she would not allow such a display of affection openly!" Tir did know Gwawr, he had trained her, he had taught her, he had cared for her while she where young. " It will be this night!" freya insisted, "how do you know" tir responded, Freya looked at him with annoyance "I am the Goddess of Love, you dim wit! I know love when I see it, and theirs cannot possibly go any longer without a manifestation! He will kiss her tonight and confess his love! You watch!" freya huffed, "Fine" was Tirs only response.

The music was still flowing around them, and over them, and they welcomed it, Loki had never before been so entranced by a woman, never before had he longed for something so much his very being ached with need, he had dreamed of her, fantasised about her, about this moment. He knew her so well, through his tutuledge his magic had bonded to hers, he could sense her, feel her every movement from that point on, and he knew he was done.

Gwawr, could sense him, for lack of a better word she was with him, in everything, every day. She could feel his emotions behind his carefully crafted mask, she could sense his happiness and frustrations as if they were her own, she could feel him no matter where he was, and the feeling was heightened when they were together. It was this pull and push of their entwined magics that drew them here, and she could feel the pull of her magic, wanting, needing to be closer.

All eyes were on them, around the throne room, lords and ladies where muttering to each other, the music began to slow, nearing the end of the dance, a collective breath was being held.

The music was slowing, and loki could feel his need for her increase, she could sense it, he was positive, gwawr could feel the urgency through his magic, it was tangible and mingling with her own, something needs to happen. Eyes ever fixed on eyes, drawing closer, she could feel his cool breath against her lips, he could feel her warmth spreading over his body, this was it.

All activity in the hall halted, even the servers where stilled as they all watched Loki and Gwawr on the dance floor, all waiting with bated breath, coins on tables from bets that were about to come to fruition, no one moved. It was this that caught Lokis attention.

With a glance up loki scanned the crowd, he lowered his head to Gwawrs ear and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. Gwawr used this time to glance over his shoulder, realising what he had just uttered, she gripped his shoulder and hand slightly tighter, Loki brought his lips to within millimetres of her own, the crowd took a collective intake of breath and without a single glance to anyone else, Loki and Gwawr disappeared.

"Damn it!" Frigga yelled from her seat next to Odin, who let loose a hearty belly laugh at the turn of events, cries of frustration sounded around the throne room, as bets where replaced and moneys exchanged. "There is always next time my love" Odin called to his frustrated wife.

Elsewhere in the castle of Asgard, lips where locked in a passionate exchange, cool hands running up the bare skin on her back, hot hands trailing over his exposed torso, "Should we tell them soon?" Gwawr murmured against his cool lips, "perhaps" was his only response.


End file.
